


On Bended Knee

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Thanks togryffindorjfor trying to help me get out of my writing slump. ♥





	On Bended Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **gryffindorj** for trying to help me get out of my writing slump. ♥

"Please," Severus said hoarsely, his throat dry and his knees aching.

Harry teasingly gave his cock another firm stroke which forced a drop of precome from the tip, the translucent fluid glistening in the candlelight.

Severus reached between his thighs and squeezed his own prick, exhaling slowly at the temporary relief the friction brought. 

Harry took a step closer and carded his fingers through Severus's hair, his cock still tantalisingly out of reach.

Severus looked up to meet Harry's eye and then licked his lips.

Harry's fingers tightened as he pushed the head of his cock between Severus's parted lips.


End file.
